bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cornelius Slate
Timeline 2 As seen in the Booker recordings for the alternate timeline where Booker dies, Slate has fallen in with the Vox and he's integrated his forces with them; you can even see repainted models. This should be noted.--FossilLord 16:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Head Crystals Slate's abuse of Shock Jockey has resulted in small crystals growing out of his head like tumors. Funny, I thought at first they looked like small rusty screws or bolts. ZanyDragon (talk) 00:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I didn't really want him to think I was a "Tin Man". So, I decided to take his order and "finish what was left on the platter", so to speak. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the spoilers... Thanks for the spoiler warnings... Jerks... 22:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :And thank you for passive-aggressively taking out your frustrations on the Internet and showing you didn't have the foresight to finish playing the game before looking at the Wiki dedicated to it. Y'all come back now! :Unownshipper (talk) 00:31, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Tin Man Tin Soldier "You're not the Booker DeWitt that I remember, tin man! TIN MAN!" ZanyDragon (talk) 05:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I thought about the Tin Woodsman from The Wizard of Oz and Hans Christian Andersen's The Steadfast Tin Soldier when Slate used those terms. ZanyDragon (talk) 05:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) . www.imdb.com/title/tt0094155/ "pathologizing of soldiers" Notice his examples are OTHERS talking about soldiers and war. The truth is that the majority of men who have seen real combat do NOT want to talk about it when they come back. Bizarro-land plot : 'real' soldiers just want to have someone else kill them as a form of suicide instead of actually fighting the thing they dont like ... A whole squad of experienced fighters ought to just blow thru all the things Booker manages to take on by himself. Is it ever explained WHY Slate doesnt take his bunch of soldiers and attack Comstock to remove someone he thinks not worthy of leading Columbia. Sure they might die in the attempt, but isnt that what happens to no good use in the game's strange plot? Seems like a plotline contrived for the 'scenes' more than anything else. -- Bioshock 1's plot is more delusional, sending an average man with no military experience less then 4 years old in an airplane and crash in that exact spot FLAWLESSLY. And NOT drown knowng the Ocean has no vita chambers. Makes perfect sense. I also love how Adam says it corrupts DNA yet only effect the skin and not defomed Bone Structure, Brains, Hearts, Lungs, and make them live for decades with no sign of aging. They are still humanoids with weird skin condition but NOT BLOB MONSTERS. of course! Science! makes 100% sense. Booker stop Slate in one universe, but helps them do that exact thing in another as the Vox Populi as that form of Booker died, note how some Vox members are very well trained. Blame that/give credit to both Bookers(Vox and normal) for what happen. Hope that clears things $tar Butterfly (talk) 19:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :In reference to Jack it was stated that he had false memories implanted in his head. He was trained on how to do things through these implants. It can be assumed that his genetic modifications enables him to survive the plane crash. As for DNA corruption it most certainly does effect peoples minds since most splicers are nuts. Defects to heart and lungs would likely kill the person or at least weaken them to the point where they could be killed by someone else easily. And bone is dead, it's does not grow. If something were to go wrong with the marrow portion which is alive, well, you would not last that long. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Humans have infinite potential for action (and its also vague how much help Jack had to facilitate his reaching Rapture). Rapid aging, conditioning and training are at least plausible within real physical laws. The motives and illogical actions of Slate and his soldiers are the question here. Its a common cultural theme for a 'warrior' to die like a warrrior - fighting, but likewise for a general to fight the right fight (Slate vs Comstock) and not to give up. Having Slate and his 'old' soldiers throw themselves away like shown is wrong for a proper plot. :Something like having them fight alongside Booker to GET Comstock was probably beyond the capabilities of the game. : 00:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Slate's File Was looking at the texture for Slate's file in the Patriot's Pavilion and realized that some of it was written in Latin. Since it's not supposed to actually be readable in game it's probably there just to have some writing on the visible page. Would not be surprised if it's not something from an old poet. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:10, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Can you transcribe it here? :Unownshipper (talk) 23:20, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::This is the texture file. ::http://imgur.com/a/aM8Wn ::It's the famous Lorem ipsum filler text. UpgradeTech (talk) 03:13, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Know aliases 8-Soldier of the Orient.jpg On a partially constructed statue in one of the Hall of Heroes storage rooms, a metal plate displaying his name also refers to him as the "Soldier of the Orient". Roosevelt the Hunter (talk) 04:12, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Was Slate a member of the Founders Party? Yes, Slate worked for the Founders, but does that actually make him a member of the party? Slate was pretty a-political and just followed orders from those he considered his commanding officer. He also does not seem to share some of the racist views of the Founders either as Never Seen the Face tells us. (Of course Fink didn't buy into it either). sm --Solarmech (talk) 10:51, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::A consensus needs to be reached over this. I'm personally more inclined to believe he wasn't an official Founder. --Relativus (talk) 17:03, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::While I don't think he was a member of the party, he did work for them so he could still be considered as being "affiliated" with them. Yeah, need some more thinking on this. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:33, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure why this is being debated. Along with having held a high-rank within their military before his downfall, Slate was shown to somewhat ideologically align with them as well. Take for examples, his constant claim that Wounded Knee was a noble battle despite it being a massacre, thoughts of the same for the destruction of Peking, and choosing to stay with Columbia after its secession from the United States. His very motives for even taking over the Hall of Heroes are also partly driven by a lust for glory, he screams in rage as you explore the exibits that it was he who did these glorified accomplishments, he just hates that Comstock took credit for them. After he is sent to work in Finkton, however, he was revealed to have developed more overall doubts about Comstock specifically, with the voxophone Seed of a Lie being a jab at the Prophet's "Lamb of Columbia", after reading Lady Comstock's journal. Let's also keep in mind that The Founders isn't just a political party: it's the ruling faction of Columbia. Not everyone affilated with them has to be a voting member because they control nearly every aspect of the city: the police, the army etc. While some people's headcanon might be that he was never truly about The Founders and their beliefs period, there's strong evidence to the contrary. Roosevelt the Hunter (talk) 22:53, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, but killing people is what soldiers do and for most soldiers it's not about "the cause", it's about their orders and protecting their fellow soldiers. Slate was pissed that he lost men and lost an eye, that's why he hated the Chinese. Not because he was a bloodthirst racist. In fact in Never Seen the Face he states "I hated no special enemy." Slate sees combat as something noble and mythic. With Comstock it's not only that he "stole" credit from Slate, he stole their honor, tuned his men into caricatures and not brave and noble men. That's why he hates the Motorized Patriots, because they are machines and not people and therefor unworthy to fight and even more unworthy to be killed by. Better to by the hand of a man rather than a machine. sm --Solarmech (talk) 23:23, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::: I respect and understand that view of his motives. My phrasing may have downplayed that but I in no way intended to initiate a conversation about the hardships of real-life soldiers in general. As such, The Founders are also known to be a jingoistic/militaristic faction and I mean to equate Slate's actions with that aspect of them. From a historical example, Erwin Rommel is often noted for being an honorable and apolitical military commander, however, he was still affilated with the Nazis, thus, he is classified as one. Roosevelt the Hunter (talk) 01:48, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Um, WWII was a major study of mine and there is in no way a consensus on if Rommel was a Nazi or not. There are many arguments each way. He liked Hitler on a personal level, but refused direct orders to kill prisoners. sm--Solarmech (talk) 10:01, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::Now, to claim that there’s no general agreement on Rommel’s role as a Nazi would be misleading. The argument in that area is on whether he fully ideologically aligned with them, which has of course remained up in the air. However, he served the Wehrmacht, which was the defense force of then-Nazi Germany and Slate served the Columbian military, in a similar manner. Again, I meant to equate them both in the sense of their presumed apolitical leanings among their respective factions. I do see that there’s not much room for convincing each other either way in it now but I’ve presented my argument and hadn't aimed for it to become as derailed into what it has. H. Roosevelt (talk) 03:13, June 7, 2019 (UTC)